


We Should Just Kiss Like

by anger_ieJ9



Series: Stucky Playlist [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anger_ieJ9/pseuds/anger_ieJ9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed Steve one more time. He looked down at him, and Steve looked up at him, and they didn’t ask. They laid beside each other and pretended to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Just Kiss Like

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written while I listened to Like Real People Do by Hozier on repeat.

He twisted under the blanket, turning to his side careful and slow, same as he does anything. The moon shone through the blinds and made bars across the bed. Made lines across Steve’s twitching face. Sometimes he huffed or grunted. 

He didn’t know what made Steve have nightmares. He had nightmares, but he felt like that was a normal sort thing for someone like him. Steve, though, he couldn’t imagine what would make someone like Steve groan and sweat and wake up shouting. 

He reached out a hand to rest on that broad chest. He remembered the size it used to be. Steve retaliated, still sleeping, grabbing the hand and twisting the wrist and elbow, but metal doesn’t have much give, and the chilled shock woke him. 

“Bucky?” Steve asked. Sometimes when he woke up, he sounded surprised to see him there. Still. He didn’t like anyone else to call him that; he did not refer to himself that way in his own head, but he would never tell Steve. 

“I’m here” he said, and Steve’s face twisted and grimaced. Steve looked up and blinked heavy, the sort of way people do when they have tears ready but don’t want to drop them. He inhaled deep and slow, but it shuddered out of him. 

He put his heavy, cold hand back on Steve’s ribs. He didn’t know how to help. He didn’t ask. He wouldn’t ask; Steve never asked. Other people would embrace, caress, soothe. He couldn’t do those sorts of things. If Steve wanted those things, he wouldn’t be here with him. 

He watched Steve’s jaw and neck and fists clench and relax in unsteady rhythms while he stared at the ceiling. He wondered what sorts of thoughts Steve had in the dark. He, himself, had all kinds of dark things. He could lay in bed for hours, wary of dreaming, and think in the blacks and reds of his memory. What kinds of thoughts did Steve have? What fights were still brewing in his clenching jaw? 

The idea came suddenly that Steve and he might be the same. That Steve was not Other People, as he knew him, as he remembered him, but maybe some other breed of Thing like he was. Did they think similar thoughts? In blacks and reds and browns, when the sun goes down and there’s nothing but shadows and thoughts, and the moon like bars across the quilt. Did they both feel blood when they dreamed? And woke of fighting and clenching. Were they the same…

He was, for just the span of a few rhythmic clenches of Steve’s jaw and neck, afraid of him. Afraid for him. Did Steve feel that too? Was Steve afraid of and for him? Did Steve even know. He didn’t ask. He wouldn’t ask; Steve never asked. 

He propped himself up and leaned forward. Other people would embrace. For just a few seconds, they could both pretend. He pressed their lips together; just his lips on Steve’s and his hand on Steve’s sternum. His stubble pressed to Steve’s smooth chin and cheek, and Steve pressed up and stopped clenching his jaw and neck. He kissed Steve one more time. He looked down at him, and Steve looked up at him, and they didn’t ask. They laid beside each other and pretended to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter fics get done so much faster. Who knew. Thanks everyone that's been super nice and waiting for me to write stuff! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long.


End file.
